


A Little Man's Wish

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Deutsch | German, F/M, post SGA Season 5
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich habe nur so ein Gefühl, dass der Wunsch eines kleinen Mannes dieses Weihnachten in Erfüllung gehen wird.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Man's Wish

Giles Anderson ging gern zur Arbeit. Als einer von wenigen, liebte er seinen Job, er liebte ihn wirklich, denn sein Job war alles, was er sich immer erträumt hatte. Als Giles Anderson ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, hatte er wie alle kleinen Jungen Feuerwehrmann werden wollen. Oder Polizist. Oder ein weltbekannter Fußballstar. Oder ein Astronaut, der in seiner Rakete zum Mond flog.   
Im Laufe der Jahre, jedoch, hatte der älter werdende Giles einsehen müssen, dass Feuerwehrmänner nicht den ganzen Tag in ihren großen, roten Autos herumfuhren. Dass Polizisten andere Leute verletzen mussten und dass das mit dem Astronaut werden viel zu anstrengend war. Und da er auch am Ball nicht sonderlich begabt war, entschied sich Giles schlussendlich für einen etwas konventionelleren Job, der sicher war und ihm genügend Geld zum Leben einbrachte. Und so wurde er Einkäufer eines der größten Kaufhäuer in New York, für das er noch heute, dreißig Jahre später, arbeitete.  
Giles mochte seinen Job, seine Kollegen und sein Chef waren nett und in dieser Atmosphäre hatte er es binnen weniger Jahre zum Haupteinkäufer gebracht. Viele Jahre hatte er zufrieden in den Büros im obersten Stock des Kaufhauses gearbeitet, hatte dort seine Frau Irene kennen- und liebengelernt und war glücklich gewesen.  
  
Bis zu jenem schicksalhaften Tag vor fünf Jahren, an dem sein werter Kollege Walter Steiner von einem Bus übersehen und überfahren wurde.  
  
Giles hatte gewusst, dass dieser Tag die Wende in seinem Leben sein würde, aber er hatte ja nicht geahnt, dass der tragische Tod seines Kollegen alles für ihn verändern würde. Auf einmal sah sich Giles mit der Frage konfrontiert, ob ihn sein bisheriger Job _wirklich_ glücklich machte. Er überlegte lange, sehr lange, fast eine Woche, bis er sich ins Büro seines Chefs, Gibbson Collins, wagte und das Jobangebot, das dieser ihm eine Woche zuvor gemacht hatte, annahm.  
  
An diesem Tag, als Giles nach Feierabend zum allerersten Mal in den roten, samtenen Mantel schlüpfte, wusste er, dass nichts mehr so sein würde wie zuvor. Und an diesem Tag wurde ihm klar, dass er von nun an einen weitaus wichtigeren Posten als den des Haupteinkäufers bekleiden würde.  
  
Giles verließ das Kaufhaus an diesem Abend mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Auf dem Bürgersteig blieb er stehen und blickte zum schwarzen Nachthimmel empor. Es begann zu schneien.  
  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
  
Fünf Jahre waren seit diesem Tag vergangen und Giles Anderson liebte seinen Job als Weihnachtsmann noch immer. Er hatte gewusst, dass diese Aufgabe ihn verändern würde, ja, er hatte es vom allerersten Moment an gewusst. Giles hatte Kinder schon immer gemocht und sein Herz hüpfte jedes Mal vor Freude, wenn sie lachend auf ihn zukamen und auf seinen Schoß sprangen, wenn sie seinen langen, weißen (bedauerlicherweise immer noch unechten) Bart zausten und ihm von ihren Wünschen und Träumen erzählten. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte Giles schon so einiges zu hören bekommen. Er hatte sich die unzähligen Wünsche der Kinder angehört und ihnen versprochen, dass sie sich ganz bestimmt erfüllen würden, wären sie bis Weihnachten lieb.  
Auch in diesem Jahr saß Giles wieder auf einem geschmückten Stuhl inmitten der großen Spielzeugabteilung und ließ kurz schmunzelnd seinen Blick über die nicht enden wollende Schlange vor der Absperrung gleiten, bevor er sich wieder dem kleinen, blonden Mädchen auf seinem Schoß zuwandte.  
  
„Versprichst Du mir denn schön artig zu sein?“, fragte er die Kleine, die daraufhin wie wild nickte. Giles lachte auf, als die beiden Zöpfe des Mädchens dabei auf- und abwippten, tätschelte ihr sanft den Kopf und drückte ihr eine rot-weiß-gemusterte Zuckerstange in die Hand. Die Augen der Kleinen begannen zu leuchten und sie drückte ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie von seinem Schoß hopste und quietschend zu ihren Eltern rannte, die sie ebenfalls lächelnd jenseits der Absperrung erwarteten.  
  
Giles Lippen kräuselten sich unter seinem weißen Bart.  
  
„Der Nächste“, krächzte seine Assistentin Linda, die als helfender Elf verkleidet war und machte dem nächsten Kind, einem kleinen Jungen Platz. Giles beugte sich vor und sah den Kleinen unsicher hinter die Absperrung treten, die stützende Hand seiner Mutter im Rücken, die ihn mit sanfter Stimme ermunterte. Langsam kam der Bursche auf Giles zu und blickte schließlich mit großen, braunen Augen skeptisch zu ihm auf.  
  
„Na, mein Junge.“ Giles streckte die Arme aus. Der Junge zögerte kurz, ließ sich dann aber etwas angespannt auf den Schoß des Weihnachtsmannes heben. „Wie heißt Du denn?“  
  
 _Plopp_. Der Daumen des Jungen verschwand in seinem Mund. „T.J.“, antwortete er nuschelnd und neigte den Kopf, sodass ihm seine dunkelbraunen Locken in die Stirn fielen.  
  
„T.J.“, wiederholte Giles. „Das ist aber ein schöner Name. Wie alt bist Du denn, T.J.?“  
  
„Vier“, erwiderte der Kleine und zog den Daumen aus dem Mund. „Aber bald werde ich fünf“, meinte er hinzufügend.  
  
Giles hob seine weißen, angeklebten Augenbrauen. „Fünf?“, echote er. „Dann bist Du ja schon bald ein großer Junge.“  
  
Die braunen Augen des Burschen begannen zu glänzen. „Das sagt meine Mama auch immer“, wusste er stolz zu berichten und sah zu seiner Mutter herüber, die noch immer lächelnd hinter der Absperrung stand und ihren kleinen Sohnemann beobachtete. Sie war hübsch, fand Giles, die gleichen rehbraunen Augen wie ihr Kind und langes, honigbraunes Haar. Neben ihr stand ein Mann, der Giles bist jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen war; er schien gerade erst dazu gekommen zu sein, denn sein Gesicht war gerötet und in seinen dunklen Haaren, die ihm wirr vom Kopf abstanden, und auf seinen Schultern schmolzen gerade die letzten Schneeflocken. Auch er lächelte.  
  
„Ist das Deine Mama?“, fragte Giles, und der Kleine nickte.  
  
„Das ist meine Mama“, antwortete er und deutete dann mit vorgewölbter Brust auf den Mann, der neben seiner Mutter stand. „Und das ist mein Onkel. Er meinte, ich soll heute hierher kommen und Santa meinen Wunsch sagen.“  
  
„Tatsächlich, hat er das?“  
  
Wieder nickte der Junge.  
  
„Und, was ist denn Dein Wunsch?“, wollte Giles wissen. „Was wünscht Du Dir zu Weihnachten, T.J.?“  
  
Der Blick des Kindes glitt zu seiner Mutter, die gerade über etwas schmunzelte, was der große, dunkelhaarige Mann ihr ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Sie grinsten sich an, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Jungen auf Giles’ Schoß zuwandten, der noch immer zu überlegen schien.  
  
„Ich wünsche mir“, verkündete er schließlich, „dass mein Onkel meine Mama heiratet.“  
  
Giles schluckte überrascht. „Ähem, wie… wie bitte?“  
  
„Ich wünsche mir, dass mein Onkel meine Mama heiratet“, wiederholte der Kleine so laut, dass es auch die beiden besagten Personen hören konnten. Die Mutter des Jungen errötete bis tief unter ihren Haaransatz und die haselnussfarbenen Augen des Mannes zu ihrer Rechten wurden weit und seine Kinnlade klappte herunter.  
  
„Du möchtest, dass die beiden heiraten?“  
  
„Ja“, sagte T.J. entschlossen und beugte sich vor. „Sie lieben sich nämlich“, flüsterte er Giles ins Ohr. „Und sie küssen sich immer, wenn sie denken, dass ich schlafe. Aber ich hab sie gesehen.“  
  
Giles lehnte sich zurück. „Dein… Onkel?“ Er sah über den lockigen Schopf des Jungen zu dem Mann herüber, der nun peinlich darauf bedacht zu sein schien, dem Blick der Frau neben ihm nicht zu begegnen. Beiden kroch auf einmal die Röte ins Gesicht, und der junge Mann warf einen hektischen Blick auf seine Uhr. Anscheinend schien die ganze Sache nicht so zu sein, wie Giles zuerst angenommen hatte.  
  
„Ich habe ganz, ganz viele Onkel“, meinte T.J., „aber er ist mein Lieblingsonkel. Er hat mir gezeigt, wie man Sk…Ska…Skateboard fährt. Und wie man F…Football spielt. Ich wünsche mir, dass er meine Mama heiratet. Er ist nämlich-“ T.J. überlegte kurz und meinte dann abschließend: „Cool.“  
  
„Nun-“ Giles lächelte den Jungen an-„wer weiß, wenn Du immer schon artig zu Deiner Mama bist…“  
  
„… dann erfüllt mir Santa meinen Wunsch?“, beendete der Junge den Satz euphorisch. „Dann werde ich von jetzt immer ganz lieb sein, versprochen.“ Juchzend sprang er von Giles’ Schoß und flitzte auf seine Mutter zu, warf sich aber in die Arme ihres Begleiters. Dieser fing den Jungen auf und wirbelte ihn herum. Aufgeregt begann T.J. ihm von seinem Besuch bei Santa Claus zu erzählen und dass er den Mann mit seinem dicken Bauch und dem langen, weißen Bart sehr komisch fand.  
  
Amüsiert sah Giles den dreien nach, bis sie in der Menge verschwunden waren.  
  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Irene wünschte sich zu Weihnachten eines dieser Perlencolliers, welches sie auf dem Shoppingkanal gesehen hatte, und da Giles’ Chef, Gibbson Collins, die Weihnachtsgratifikationen dieses Jahr etwas großzügiger bemessen hatte, beschloss Giles seiner lieben Frau diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.   
Die Parfüm- und Schmuckabteilung des Kaufhauses befand sich im fünften Stockwerk und Giles wählte den Aufzug. Er war in den letzten Jahren nicht sehr oft hier oben gewesen, weswegen er drei Verkäuferinnen nach dem Weg fragen musste, ehe er sich endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in der Schmuckabteilung wiederfand.  
  
„Giles, was für eine Freude Dich hier zu sehen!“ Der Angesprochene drehte sich um, als hinter ihm die wohlbekannte Stimme von Gertrude Smith ertönte. Die freundliche, etwas rundliche Verkäuferin mit den mausgrauen Haarknoten hielt strahlend auf ihn zu. „Mensch, das ist ja bestimmt eine halbe Ewigkeit her, dass ich Dich hier oben gesehen habe. Wie geht es der guten Irene?“  
  
„Gut, gut“, antwortete Giles. „Ihr geht es sehr gut. Und wegen ihr bin ich auch hier.“  
  
Gertrude grinste verschmitzt. „Hat sie Dich wohl doch endlich zu einem etwas kostspieligeren Geschenk überreden können? Richtig so! Na dann, komm mal mit, wir werden sicher was für die Gute finden.“ Sie packte ihn am Arm und begann ihn hinter sich her durch die ganze Abteilung zu schleifen.  
  
„Heute scheint wirklich der Tag der großzügigen Männer zu sein“, meinte sie. „Pete bedient gerade einen jungen Mann.“ Sie deutete auf ihren Kollegen, der an einem der hinteren Verkaufstresen einen Kunden beriet und ihm- so wie Giles das erkennen konnte- mehrere silberglänzende Ringe präsentierte. Gertrude seufzte. „So wie es aussieht, wird bald eine glückliche, junge Lady einen wundervollen Ring von diesem Mann an den Finger gesteckt bekommen. Hach nein, ist das romantisch. Findest Du nicht auch, Giles? Giles? Hey, Giles!“  
  
Giles grinste.  
  
„Was grinst Du denn so?“, wollte Gertrude wissen.  
  
„Ach, nichts“, winkte er ab, noch immer zu dem jungen Mann mit dem wirren, dunklen Haar herübersehend, der mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn über den Tresen beugte und einen silbernen, mit Diamantensplittern besetzten Verlobungsring betrachtete, dann breit zu grinsen begann und nickte.  
  
„Ich habe nur so ein Gefühl, dass der Wunsch eines kleinen Mannes dieses Weihnachten in Erfüllung gehen wird.“  


 

**Ende**

 


End file.
